<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Обращённая смерть by WistfulNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726620">Обращённая смерть</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulNymph/pseuds/WistfulNymph'>WistfulNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Depression, Existential Crisis, F/F, Suicide</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:08:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WistfulNymph/pseuds/WistfulNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Почему самые прекрасные воспоминания таят в себе столько боли?"</p><p>История одной спасительной встречи и ранящего расставания. История нежного чувства, которому не суждено было родиться. История обречённой души, кровоточащей в сигаретном дыму под ритм фокстрота. История о трагедии, даровавшей надежду на вечное блаженство.</p><p>"Утратив надежду, я снова и снова задавала себе вопрос: можно ли, и стоит ли жить, не имея даже права на надежду? Теперь же, наконец, ответ на него мне известен".</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. -1-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an original short story that was written by me in Russian. English translation is coming soon!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она вошла в прокуренный зал ресторана поздним вечером, как влетает ветер в открытое в разгар грозы окно - невесомый порыв бурного воздуха посреди раскатов смеха и сигаретного дыма. От неё веяло свежестью и свободой, её искренняя улыбка была не похожа на наши, полусонные и туманные. Её шаги были резкими и быстрыми, но двигалась она с грацией и лёгкостью ангела. На ней было кремовое платье, мерцающее стеклянное ожерелье и звенящие браслеты на обоих запястьях. И хоть её наряду не хватало изящества и утончённости одеяний остальных гостей ресторана, в её облике была такая необъяснимая естественная красота, исходящая изнутри, которая затмевала любые внешние безделицы, какими бы дорогостоящими и искусно сделанными они ни были. Незнакомка была такой неподдельно-живой, что на её фоне все присутствующие показались мне лишь потускневшими копиями самих себя, призраками настоящих людей. <br/>Её звали Ева. Она появилась в обществе одного из моих приятелей из нашего небольшого творческого общества, дальней родственницей которого она была. Представив незнакомку, мой приятель сказал, что она приехала навестить его в столице, проездом отправляясь в маленький санаторий в горах. Она назвала себя никому не известной любительницей акварельной живописи, добавив, что её увлечение слишком поверхностно, чтобы она могла именовать себя полноценной художницей. Значительных и серьёзных картин она не писала - всего лишь небольшие узоры цветов для оформления вывесок, проспектов, коробочек для безделушек и прочей приятной взгляду шелухи, как она выразилась. Однако, по её мнению, искусство нельзя было разделять на правильное и неправильное, истинное и дилетантское. Искусство, как она сказала, ценно само по себе, независимо от того, кто производит его образцы. Это была по-идеалистически прекрасная мысль, с которой согласились все мои приятели, присутствовавшие на нашем ужине, и мне - стыдно признаться! - хватило лицемерия поддержать их, лишь бы не портить впечатление Евы о нас.  </p><p>	Так началась история моей погибели. Я не виню в своей смерти Еву, ни за что! Отнюдь, я благодарю её за те минуты благодати, которые она подарила мне, осчастливив своим присутствием. Для меня сладчайшим наслаждением было лишь находиться рядом с ней, вдыхать тот же горький воздух, которым дышала она, наблюдать за отблесками пламени свечей в стёклышках её дешёвых украшений, дотрагиваться к её пальцам во время танца… Те немногие часы, проведённые рядом с ней, стали самым драгоценным воспоминанием - последним, чем мне оставалось дорожить в моей никчёмной жизни. Каждый взгляд, которым мы обменялись в тот вечер, все те слова, которые она говорила мне, и её мимолётная улыбка - как мучительно мне хотелось, чтобы эти осколки прошедшего времени сохранились навсегда. 	Увы, это было невозможно: так распорядился неумолимый фатум, сдаться которому неизбежно пришёл и мой черёд.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. -2-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>После нашей встречи прошло два месяца, и в них не было ни дня, когда я не вспоминала тот вечер. Это единственное, что поддерживало мою жизнь, одновременно убивая меня. Как горько и смешно - то дорогое сердцу, что должно сделать нас счастливее, на самом деле оказывается началом болезненно-сладкой муки, которую мы по привычке продлеваем изо дня в день, не в силах прекратить. Однако именно благодаря произошедшему я смогла понять, насколько прекрасным может быть существование в этом монотонном мире, если в нём есть такие удивительные мгновения. И каким слабым может стать человек, живущий лишь надеждой на их возвращение. Какой слабой была я всё это время! Утратив надежду, я снова и снова задавала себе вопрос: можно ли, и стоит ли жить, не имея даже права на надежду? Теперь же, наконец, ответ на него мне известен.<br/>	Тот вечер был таким же, как и множество остальных в бесконечной череде вечеринок, пирушек и дружеских встреч, которыми жил наш творческий союз. Какое гордое название - творческий союз! Объединение умов и душ ради искусства, сплочение идей, единство, созданное Музами! На самом же деле, мы были всего лишь изгоями подлинного искусства, недостойными называться настоящими творцами. Каждый из нас понимал это в глубине души, но никто не был готов признаться в этом в первую очередь самому себе, не говоря уж о том, чтобы привселюдно назвать себя притворщиком и шарлатаном. Мы марали бумагу своими неполноценными попытками - незаконченными отрывками будущих великих романов, нечаянными строками будущих знаменитых сонетов, сценами из воспоминаний, которым предназначалось войти в мемуары о наших замечательных жизнях, признаниями в любви случайным людям, путанными заметками об увиденном - и называли это творчеством. Несчастные, мертворождённые плоды неумелого словосложения! Вот чем поистине были наши занятия, сколько бы мы ни обманывали себя и друг друга, говоря о них так, будто они имели хоть какую-то ценность.<br/>	Мы сами были такими же жалкими созданиями, как и то, что мы порождали на свет. Мы мнили себя всесильными авторами, источниками прекрасного, одарёнными благословением Муз, и яростно оберегали своё право заблуждаться. Наша жизнь заключалась в самонадеянном притворстве, которому мы могли предаваться до беспамятства. Ничто не препятствовало нам; мы имели незаслуженные привилегии - деньги, положение в обществе, наряды по последней моде, драгоценности, возможность регулярно ужинать в дорогих ресторанах, а если повседневная жизнь нам наскучит, мы могли в любое время отправиться в путешествие, дальнее или близкое, чтобы разнообразить прожигание нашей жизни новым видом из окна и людьми, говорящими на другом языке. За исключением едва ли двоих членов нашего так называемого творческого союза, никто из нас не приложил никаких усилий, чтобы самостоятельно заработать эту роскошь - всё перечисленное, и многое другое, досталось нам лишь благодаря тому, что нам повезло родиться в подходящих семьях и иметь дерзость оправдывать наш праздный образ жизни перед теми, кто непосредственно снабжал нас средствами. <br/>	Нет нужды описывать наши однообразные развлечения. Они всегда начинались и заканчивались тем же, за исключением некоторых откровенно недостойных инцидентов. Вычурные одежды, блеск свечей, дымящиеся сигареты, переливающийся алкоголь, звенящие бокалы, оглушающая музыка, слегка помутневшие взгляды, кривоватые улыбки, пьяный смех, звонкие возгласы, сначала оживлённые, затем вялые движения, громкие обещания, которые никогда не исполнялись, сентиментальные прощания - всё было столь предсказуемо и заезженно. За годы, проведённые в обществе моих творческих приятелей, я успела наизусть выучить, как будет проходить каждая наша вечеринка. Все слова приличия, все вскользь брошенные взгляды, все выразительные паузы, все многозначительные жесты были мне знакомы. Я заранее знала, как буду чувствовать себя во время каждой нашей встречи и после неё. Ничто не могло меня удивить. <br/>	Мне всё осточертело. Меня одолевало уныние и отвращение к собственной жизни. Однажды я осознала, что всё моё существование сводится к бесконечному повторению шагов, которые я могла предвидеть до мелочей. Моя жизнь - состоятельная, пышная, праздничная, о которой мечтают многие люди, более достойные её - для меня стала похожа на ад, прекрасный ад. Я будто жила в клетке из золота и драгоценных камней, за искусной решёткой которой светило нежное весеннее солнце, а я, всё время держа в руках ключ от этой клетки, не могла её покинуть. Отчего так - я не знала. Наверное, виной тому была моя слабость и безразличие к собственной жизни, словно я наблюдала за ней со стороны, словно она мне не принадлежала. Мне не принадлежало ничего - никакие осязаемые предметы, которые меня окружали в моём доме, ни сам дом, ни плоды моего неумелого творчества на мятой бумаге. Всем этим обладала та внешняя, материальная персона, которая по всем правилам разговаривала с людьми, улыбалась в специально отведённые для этого моменты, посещала неисчислимые мероприятия в безликих заведениях и пёстрых домах, писала бессмысленные, никак не рифмующиеся строки на рассвете после очередной бессонной пьяной ночи… <br/>А была ли я? Существовало ли то, что называется словом “я”, или оно было лишь иллюзией, порождённой той мной из плоти и крови, которая завладела моей жизнью? Она захватила всё, оставив мне лишь воспоминания и чувства, отбросив их, как ненужное отягощение, туда, где их никому не найти. Она не помнила вещей, которые ей говорили, не ощущала эмоций, не имела желаний, не знала, о чём мечтает и на что надеется. Всё это было скрыто в бездонной пропасти, которую часто именуют душой. Я каждый день слышала её голос, видела её глаза и улыбку, отражённые в зеркале, и желала ей скорейшей смерти. Я хотела, чтобы она задохнулась, рассыпалась, растворилась и умерла - может быть, тогда я была бы свободна.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. -3-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я не знаю, сколько дней, недель или месяцев я жила в этом состоянии. Для меня время перестало что-либо значить: я проживала однообразные дни, делала одни и те же вещи, которые должны были бы приносить мне радость, и кажется, даже с успехом изображала полную удовлетворённость жизнью, но каждую минуту будто всё сильнее и безнадёжнее гнила изнутри. Никто из тех многочисленных людей, с которыми я по привычке поддерживала общение, ни о чём не догадывался, а тех, кто мог бы заметить мой распад, попросту не было. Я ни с кем не имела достаточно близких отношений. Случайные знакомства, случайные разговоры, случайные поцелуи и такие же случайные расставания - вся моя жизнь сводилась к сплошной случайности, над которой у меня не было никакой власти. Всё происходило помимо моей воли, ведь у моей постепенно отмирающей души хватало сил лишь для созерцания того, во что превращалась моя жизнь. <br/>	Когда-то мой способ существования действительно утолял жажду наслаждений. Я была счастлива - да, счастлива, не побоюсь этого слова, - снова и снова выходить в свет, сверкать и отражать, томно читать свои бульварные стихотвореньица, перевязывать алыми лентами письма от поклонников, имена которых я не утруждала себя запомнить, складывать их подарки в жестяную коробку, часами прихорашиваться перед зеркалом, изощряться в указаниях для своей прислуги, проводить зимние месяцы у моря, а летние - в горах, лишь бы только моя жизнь была ещё более сладкой и тягучей. О, сколько было тех, кто мечтал бы оказаться на моём месте! Признаться, теперь я сама многое отдала бы за то, чтобы снова стать собой из прошлого, которая была ещё способна чувствовать хоть что-нибудь, кроме разочарования, отчаяния, скуки, горечи, жалости к себе и всепоглощающей тоски. <br/>	Я долго жила с этими чувствами, приросшими к моей душе и покрывавшими её изнутри, как чёрная липкая оболочка. Я так хотела от них избавиться, чёрт возьми! Я пробовала написать о них, изобразить в рисунке, в конце концов, закричать или разрыдаться, но все мои попытки не заканчивались ничем. Я будто онемела, утратила голос и слёзы. Быть может, если бы мои слова были адресованы кому-то, кто ответил бы на них, мне было бы немного легче, но я не знала никого, с кем могла бы поговорить искренне и честно, без необходимости притворяться по-прежнему счастливой. До того самого вечера, когда я встретила её.<br/>	Ева, которую я видела впервые в своей жизни, и с которой мы ничего не знали друг о друге, была тем человеком, который позволил мне ненадолго пренебречь своим удобным для общества обличием. Она была первой и последней, кто услышал мои мысли, кто дотронулся до моей души и проник по ту сторону чёрной оболочки, где кровоточила пульсирующая материя. В ресторане Ева сидела за столиком возле меня, и после очередного выпитого мной бокала ненавистного игристого и моей натянутой улыбки в чей-то адрес, она сказала мне: “Вы будто бы изо всех пытаетесь убедить остальных в том, что вы живы”. <br/>Я сразу поняла, что она имела в виду: она так легко и непринуждённо выразила именно то, что я ощущала долгое время, но не могла облечь в словесную форму. Когда она сказала это, я будто перестала видеть и слышать всё, что меня окружало, кроме неё. Для меня весь вечер и всю ночь центром целого мира была только она. И после того, как мы попрощались на рассвете, после того, как её увёз дневной поезд, и последующие два месяца после нашей первой и единственной встречи она была центром, который удерживал мою жизнь от окончательного распада.<br/>В ответ на те слова Евы я чуть не расплакалась. Это было совершенно на меня не похоже, ведь я никогда не теряла контроля над собой на публике, но в тот момент я почувствовала что-то такое, от чего я будто вмиг утратила всю оставшуюся у меня силу. Я слишком давно не встречала искренности, и не могла поверить, что кто-то может заглянуть внутрь меня, увидеть то, что я ощущаю на самом деле. Я ответила Еве что-то дурацкое и бессвязное, совсем не то, что я действительно хотела сказать, но она будто бы снова поняла меня, и потом до самого рассвета всё время была рядом со мной.<br/>Она спрашивала меня о том, что я пишу, и просила прочесть одно из моих стихотворений. Чёрт возьми, как же мне было стыдно за свои нелепые стишки! Я не хотела отказывать Еве, и, ужасно боясь её разочаровать, стала перебирать в памяти все свои немногие творения. Это было сущей пыткой - каждая рифма, каждая метафора, каждый образ были совершенно бездарными и казались мне ещё более ничтожными и отвратительными, чем обычно. Однако Ева действительно ждала моего ответа, и когда, наконец, я бесцветно и монотонно декламировала ей свой самый сносный стих, который смогла вспомнить, она всё время внимательно слушала меня. В это время Ева не отводила от меня взгляд, а я не могла осмелиться посмотреть ей в глаза, читая такую жалкую ерунду. Однако, за исключением этих минут, мы часто встречались взглядами, и каждый раз именно Ева задерживала свой взгляд, не прерывая той зыбкой бесплотной связи, что на мгновение устанавливалась между нами. У неё были потрясающей красоты глаза - серо-голубые, с холодными отблесками, что напоминали мне неспокойное зимнее море. Помнится, в один из таких моментов, когда мы с Евой смотрели друг на друга, я подумала, что если бы рай существовал и если бы я каким-то чудесным образом могла бы туда попасть, то в нём я бы вечно созерцала её прекрасный облик.  <br/>Еве понравилось моё стихотворение, она и слушать не хотела моих комментариев по этому поводу, когда я пыталась убедить её в том, насколько оно ничтожно. Я словно забыла, где и с кем я находилась, и стала лихорадочно доказывать ей, что ничто из того, что пишу я и остальные из присутствующих на вечеринке горе-творцов, не достойно называться истинным искусством. Она же, выслушав меня, стала уверять меня в том, что мои взгляды ошибочны, что я недооцениваю в первую очередь себя, и чтобы быть не такой одинокой в своём самоуничижении, я пытаюсь перенести эти суждения на других. Мы не спорили, нет; я только смущённо молчала в ответ, согласно кивая. Я приняла её горячие уверения за заботу, которой никто из моих многочисленных приятелей и приятельниц не проявлял по отношению ко мне. Возможно, это было слишком самонадеянно с моей стороны. Я была словно заблудившимся в лесу, замёрзшим и изголодавшимся ребёнком, которого вдруг нашла добрая благодетельница и забрала в свой тёплый дом. <br/>Несмотря на то, что наши взгляды на природу и предназначение искусства расходятся, мы обнаружили, что наши предпочтения в литературе, музыке и изобразительном искусстве очень схожи. Ева была почитательницей прекрасного и много знала об этом, но, в отличие от других моих привычных собеседников, не пыталась выставлять это напоказ, чтобы подчеркнуть свою значимость. Она слушала меня до конца и смотрела на меня с участием, показывая свой искренний интерес. Для меня перестали существовать все, кто был вокруг нас, пока вдруг кто-то не предложил танцевать. Я хотела отклонить это предложение, чтобы подольше побыть рядом с Евой, слушая её очаровательный успокаивающий голос, разговаривая по душам с человеком, который проявлял ко мне сочувствие и доброту и видел во мне что-то большее, чем просто внешний образ. Однако Ева, неожиданно поднявшись с места, взяла меня за руку и, игриво усмехаясь, попросила потанцевать ради неё. Несомненно, в этот раз я согласилась. К тому времени вся наша компания была достаточно весела и пьяна, чтобы никак не отреагировать на такую картину, и помимо того, всякого рода выходки были в моде в нашем кругу. <br/>Сначала мы вместе с остальными танцевали чарльстон. Еве определённо нравился этот танец: она радостно улыбалась, её глаза восторженно блестели, а щёки покрылись нежным персиковым румянцем от энергичных движений в танце. Оборки на её платье развевались во все стороны в такт быстрой музыке, искрясь стеклянными бусинами, которыми было украшено платье. Через какое-то время, утомившись, мы вернулись за наш столик. Ева сказала, что не бывала в таких больших и дорогих ресторанах в своём родном городке. Я предложила ей погостить у меня, когда она вернётся из санатория, но в ответ она лишь задумчиво улыбнулась. Она словно скрывала что-то, немногословно отвечая на мои вопросы о ней, и, как бы я ни старалась узнать о ней побольше, мы говорили по большей части только обо мне. Какой же стыд одолевает меня, когда я вспоминаю об этом! Какой же невежественной, неблагодарной, эгоистичной собеседницей я была!<br/>Когда оркестр заиграл фокстрот, Ева снова пригласила меня на танец. Я была рада тому, что все были так заняты собой, что никто не обратил на нас внимания. Ритм этого фокстрота был немного более оживлённым и джазовым, чем обычно. Мы легко и нежно соприкасались пальцами, я едва дотрагивалась до плеча Евы, словно оно было фарфоровым, и моё неосторожное касание могло его разрушить. Рука Евы, касающаяся моей спины, ощущалась практически невесомой. Мы улыбались друг другу, а потом, смущённо смеясь, неловко прятали глаза, чтобы через мгновение снова встретиться взглядами. Мне хотелось, чтобы эта ночь никогда не заканчивалась; в моём сердце даже стала зарождаться хрупкая надежда, заставлявшая меня желать невозможного, чему, увы, не суждено было сбыться. <br/>Из ресторана мы все вместе отправились в дом одной моей приятельницы, где продолжили пить вино, шампанское и виски, танцевать под граммофонные пластинки и говорить обо всём на свете до самого рассвета. За невообразимо долгое время я впервые снова была счастлива находиться на такой вечеринке. Я была так опьянена присутствием Евы и своими внезапно пробудившимися эмоциями, что даже не подумала о том, чтобы обменяться с Евой адресами или номерами домашних телефонов, если у неё такой имелся. Наутро я была даже не уверена в том, правильно ли я расслышала её фамилию и название того санатория, в который она уезжала. Я совершенно по-идиотски думала лишь о том, что, возможно, теперь перестану желать смерти, ведь я встретила Еву, и мысли о ней вернут меня к жизни.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. -4-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Я до сих пор виню себя за то, что не нашла в себе сил как следует попрощаться с Евой, когда её поезд отправлялся с главного вокзала. По правде говоря, я не приехала на вокзал, потому что моё разгорячённое сознание смогло убедить меня в том, что если я не проведу её в дорогу, у меня будет больше надежды встретиться с ней снова. Я не переставала ненавидеть себя за такие мысли, ведь с тех пор я ни разу не видела её и не получила от неё никаких весточек, кроме одной, последней. <br/>Я не хочу в деталях описывать то, какой была моя жизнь после нашей встречи с Евой. Стоит ли говорить о том, что моё состояние стало постепенно ухудшаться, когда я поняла, что никакой надежды у меня нет, что я никогда не осмелюсь обратиться к её родственнику за адресом, ведь для неё я никто, мои тоскливые письма будут лишь огорчать её, а я буду лишь ненужным бременем, от которого она из вежливости не сможет избавиться. Я много раз стремилась отправить письмо ей в санаторий, даже составила глупое стихотвореньице, похожее на то, что ей понравилось тогда. Однако, снова и снова переписывая письмо, я не заметила, как прошёл месяц, и я подумала, что уже слишком поздно отправлять его. Оно, так и не дописанное, до сих пор лежит в ящике моего стола.<br/>Первые пару дней после нашего знакомства у меня ещё сохранялись остатки тех чувств, что я испытала в ту ночь, и я ещё верила в то, что я снова увижу Еву. Однако, чем больше я отдалялась от того знаменательного вечера, тем отчетливей я понимала, что приняла обыкновенную вежливость Евы за участие, доброту и особое расположение ко мне, а её желание развлечься во время визита в столицу - за её неподдельный интерес к моей личности. Я попалась в ловушку своих иллюзий и идеалов, поверив, что я всерьёз могу иметь значение в чьей-то жизни. Ежедневно осмысливая всё, что произошло, я поняла, что моё знакомство с Евой было всего лишь одним из нескончаемой цепочки встреч и расставаний. Для неё это было не более, чем временным развлечением, и я была не более, чем случайной попутчицей. Я ни в коем случае не виню её за это, ведь для людей привычно так относиться к новым знакомым, и, будь я на её месте несколько лет назад, я бы отнеслась этой встрече так же. Я виню только себя за то, что обременила Еву своими паршивыми жалобами и занудными рассуждениями, а затем самонадеянно позволила себе ожидать от неё то, чего я не заслуживала. <br/>Во что я должна была верить? Я больше не знала. Я продолжала с теплом и нежностью вспоминать о Еве, ведь её образ, несмотря ни на что, заключал в себе всё самое лучшее, что есть в мире. Я старалась не дать себе полностью погрузиться в воспоминания, отвлекаясь всё теми же вечеринками и разговорами с теми же людьми, но с каждым разом это становилось всё труднее. Это отнимало у меня все силы, и по возвращению домой далеко за полночь или вовсе после рассвета, я отчётливо ощущала ещё больше разверзающуюся у меня внутри бездну, которую теперь не мог заполнить ни алкоголь, ни сигареты, ни морфий, ни кокаин. Я больше не могла прятать эту пустоту за непринуждённой улыбкой, не знала, где кончается ложь, которой я потчевала сама себя, не видела в мире никакого места, которое могла бы назвать своим. Постепенно изобретая новые и новые отговорки, чтобы не посещать очередных вечеринок, избегая любого общения, я замкнулась в себе и не покидала своего дома.   <br/>Почему самые прекрасные воспоминания таят в себе столько боли? Я словно потерялась в собственном сознании, и чем отчаяннее я старалась найти из него выход, тем сильнее запутывалась в его лабиринтах. Я пыталась кричать, убеждая себя, что нужно лишь поверить в то, что я всё ещё жива, что все свои страдания я придумала себе сама, и что я должна быть благодарна за свою беззаботную жизнь, а не жаждать её конца. У меня было всё, что давало свободу, о которой мечтают многие из тех, кто не имеет то, что имела я. Но я не ощущала себя свободной, я не ощущала себя собой, я была словно эхом того, кем я когда-то являлась. Я утратила способность чувствовать и воспринимать действительность так, как остальные люди. Мне не было страшно, я была готова ко всему, но я не могла не замечать своей внутренней немоты. Я хотела сбежать от самой себя, разбить кулаками стены, которые окружали меня, я хотела свободно дышать, не задыхаясь, говорить, не срываясь на слёзы. Каждое утро, просыпаясь, я хотела, чтобы кто-нибудь разбудил меня по-настоящему, помог выбраться из гнетущего, отравляющего сна, который именовался жизнью.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. -5-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Однажды ночью, после выпитого мной алкоголя, которому я давно потеряла счёт, после морфия, который больше не оказывал на меня никакого влияния, мне приснился Дьявол. Он сидел на моей кровати у моих ног, покуривая трубку и рассматривая меня. Каким мерзким зрелищем, пожалуй, я была! Я испугалась, вскрикнула, но он не обратил на это внимания, а только усмехнулся, а затем поднялся, отошёл к окну и встал напротив него так, что слабый утренний свет позади него полностью затемнял его лицо. Я не могла рассмотреть и запомнить, как он выглядел. После недолгого молчания он сказал:<br/>- Вы ждали моего визита, и я пришёл к вам. Просите что угодно, ведь вы теперь готовы.<br/>Я не знала, что ответить. Мне почему-то вспомнились рассказы моей гувернантки, которые я слушала в детстве. Она говорила, что за любой дар от Дьявола придётся платить своей душой. Тогда я спросила у него, зачем ему нужна такая пустая и никчёмная душа, как моя, на что она ответил, что это не должно меня заботить, ведь любая моя просьба будет выполнена. Я заметила, что в таком случае, я должна буду заключить с ним сделку, а он вдруг рассмеялся.<br/>- Сделку? Скажите ещё, подписать договор кровью и произнести заклинание при полной луне! Называйте своё желание, да поскорее.<br/>И я сказала, что хочу всегда быть вместе с Евой.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. -6-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Наутро я проснулась с ощущением невосполнимой утраты, словно кто-то безжалостно отобрал часть меня, словно моё сердце силой вырвали из моей груди, растоптали и сожгли. Это было невыносимо больно, и к тому же, я не могла понять, что стало тому причиной. Я подумала, что это всего лишь реакция на мой сон той ночью, ведь я помнила только часть его. После того, как я попросила моего ночного гостя помочь мне всегда быть с Евой, мои воспоминания обрывались. Какой, должно быть, сумасшедшей я стала, если мне снятся такие лихорадочные сны! Несомненно, мой рассудок распадался под влиянием выпивки и всевозможных дурманов. <br/>Всё же, сколько бы я ни убеждала себя в том, что увиденное во сне было всего лишь игрой моего болезненного воображения, иллюзией смятенного ума, я не могла избавиться от чувства потери. Я заставила себя выбраться на недолгую прогулку в город, но оживлённые улицы лишь усилили мою скорбь и тревогу. Тогда я вернулась домой и приказала прислуге никого не принимать и не отвечать на звонки по телефону. В этом не было нужды, ведь со мной мало кто желал общаться к этому времени. Стоило мне вынужденно отдалиться от общества в силу своего нездорового состояния, как обо мне вмиг забыли, словно меня и не существовало вовсе. Лишь поначалу некоторые из моих приятельниц интересовались моим здоровьем и предлагали свою помощь, но я отклоняла все предложения, а они не настаивали на том, чтобы узнать, в чём дело. Со временем я окончательно убедилась, что никто из моего широкого круга общения на самом деле не нуждался во мне, и по ту сторону шумных вечеринок никому не было дела до меня. <br/>День был мучительно долгим, и когда он наконец дотянулся до вечера, я ощущала себя стоящей на краю пропасти. Оставался последний шаг, чтобы прекратить мои горести. Мне так и не удалось понять, откуда взялась эта печаль, что удушала меня с неистовой силой. Но теперь я со всей ясностью ощущала, что  утратила что-то такое, что никогда не принадлежало мне, но было частью меня, которая связывала воедино остатки моего рассудка и готовности продолжать бесконечный бег в никуда. Я достала из шкафчика бутылку виски, который теперь хранился в моей спальне, закурила сигарету, хотя знала, что всё это мне не поможет. Но не всё ли равно? <br/>Неожиданно в дверь постучали. Это была моя горничная, которая принесла мне какую-то записку. Она сказала, что её передал посланник того моего приятеля, который был родственником Евы. Как только горничная ушла, я заперла дверь на замок и сразу же развернула тот злосчастный листок бумаги, а прочитав то, что было в нём написано, упала на колени. В записке сообщалось, что Ева умерла сегодня утром от неизвестной болезни, не вернувшись из санатория.<br/>Я помню, что долго плакала, захлёбываясь слезами и переходя на хриплый крик. В руке у меня были осколки бокала; они врезались в ладонь, и на пол, прямо в небольшую лужицу виски падали капли моей крови. Я слышала стук в закрытую дверь и голоса моих слуг, которые спрашивали, что случилось, и хотели мне помочь. Я не могла вдохнуть от рыданий, всё моё тело дрожало, я практически не чувствовала боли от порезов на моей ладони, но мне хотелось выть от боли, поразившей моё сердце. <br/>И ты, Дьявол? Неужели ты предал меня? Неужели это была всего лишь твоя дьявольская шутка? Ты, явившийся ко мне в горячечном сне, желая забрать мою душу взамен на выполнение моей единственной просьбы, заставил меня страдать ещё мучительней перед тем, как воспользуешься мной. Ты бесцеремонно забрал самое ценное, что было для меня в этом чёртовом мире после того, как я обратила к тебе догорающие остатки моей надежды. Что ж, мне не ведомы законы ни ада, ни рая, я не имею веры, и мне больше нечего терять. Жизнь - это лишь смерть, обращённая вспять.<br/>Я с трудом поднялась и на онемевших ногах подошла к письменному столу. Там, в ящичке, что закрывался на крохотный ключик, я хранила заряженный револьвер, который подарил мне когда-то один поклонник. Я часто просила научить меня стрелять, и хоть мне это так и не удалось, один-единственный выстрел, он же последний, я всё же была в силах произвести. Опираясь на стену, я взяла револьвер, поднесла к виску и закрыла глаза. Перед моим взором возник образ Евы. Она смотрела на меня, приветливо улыбаясь; её глаза переливались серебром и всё теми же морскими волнами; на её лице был всё тот же мягкий персиковый румянец; колье на её тонкой шее всё так же мерцало отблесками свеч. Я была счастлива осознавать, что последним, что я видела при жизни, было воспоминание о Еве.</p><p> </p><p>PS.<br/>Моё бездыханное тело обнаружили слуги, которые выломали дверь в мою спальню, как только услышали выстрел. Мои похороны устроили в один день с похоронами Евы. С этого дня и целую вечность мы будем вместе.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>